sasukes destiny
by niggertits
Summary: my first fic,has hentai and the chars are older then anime old enough to get pregnant


**CHAP 1.**

strong beams of sunlight were piercing into the room,filling it with brightness.awakening the young man laying in bed."_-sigh- another day_" sasuke thought as he rose from his bed,streching his arms as he sat there for a moment rubbing his face with the sun shining in.

he contemplated out what his plans were for the day as he was getting dressed in his ninja gear."first things first,seek out kakashi and find out what the status is with itachi"he slammed the door shut loudly without realising it,the thought of that man filled him with rage.

he made his way to kakashi-senseis home.passing a fellow genin on the way,but not acknowledging his presence.

lee watched as he walked past and thought about him "_stuck up baka,why does every girl in the village want HIM?" _secretly jeolous but not addmitting it to himself.

sasuke found kakashi and before he could even open his mouth to ask the question he was thinking of on the way here,kakashi predicted him and said"i know what your going to ask and i have some um good news?"he said as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"is he coming?"sasuke said,almost with a glint of excitement in his voice."yes"kakshi replied sternly.

"how soon?"

"very soon"

sasuke had thought about this a long time.he was going to finish it with itachi once and for all.he didnt care who died,thats how strongly he felt about the issue.just so long as someone does.

"your seriously going to tackle him head on?"kakashi asked mockingly "yes" sasuke said "and i want you to teach me how to open all my gates,the technique that lee can use"

kakashis jaw hit the floor in sheer disbelief."you cant be serious!"

"i am serious!"sasuke bickered "now will you teach me or not? cause if you wont there are other people who can" sasuke folded his arms in a authoritive manner.

kakashi sighed "then why did you ask me first?"

"because your like a father to me..."

kakashi felt puzzled and went quiet for a few seconds before saying."really?i never thought of us as that close"

"maybe not for you.."sasuke replied"but your easily the person i talk to the most in my life,and i feel like i have a bond with you"

kakashi just blinked in bewilderment."so enough about feelings,are you going to teach me the technique or not?"

**CHAP 2.**

sasuke now had spent the entire day training with kakashi sensei,he needed a couple more days before he could fully learn the technique,which is about how long it would take take itachi to reach the village.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!" sasuke cringed,he knew that voice anywhere,he turned around and saw the yellow hyperactive ramen eating machine that is naruto "oi! where have you been all day?"

"training" sasuke said coldly

"um i know that!" naruto was struggling to keep his cool " i MEANT what where you doing?"

sasuke could tell that naruto was agitated,looks like hed been searching for him all day.he decieded to mess with him a little "i was practising ways to defeat ninjas who use the kage bunshin move" naruto gulped "nani?"

"yeah,now i can kill 100 ninjas as fast as i can kill one.and i can do it faster then any bunshin will have time to think with the technique that kakashi taught me"

naruto was buckling at the knees and getting smaller as sasuke towered over him "wh-wha-whats this mo-move then?" naruto said with his lip shaking.

"its a hypnotic technique where i use my sharingan to hypnotise the victim into making thier brain shut down.causing them to k.o from a unrecoverable spell"

naruto was now shaking in his boots,all he could do was stand there looking at the black haired boys eyes.

sasuke blinked and opened his eyes again now with the sharingan equiped,this was all it took to send naruto running for the hills,hands in the air,screaming like ramen had just been outlawed.

sasuke blinked again bringing his eyes back to normal."what a joke,that guys like a freaking cartoon charector.so melodramatic..."sasuke thought.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNN" sasuke put his hands to his face in sheer desbelief. "not another nutter..."he muttered to himself.

sakura turned up,looking like her usual peppy self.

"good evening sasuke-kun" sasuke just kept walking along his desired path,with sakura in tow.

"hey slow down sasuke-kun!we havent spoke all day,so how are you?whatcha been up to?"

"training" he muttered.

"oh yeah?"sakura said sounding intrested"hey,have you seen ramen for brains lately?last i saw him he was looking for you.ugg that boy is so annoying"

sasuke just chuckled.

sakura looked as his emotionless face,and he saw this from the corner of her eye,he shifted his head to face her and asked"yes?"

she turned her head away from his,him looking her in the eyes was just too much for her."n-nothing"she said as she blushed.

"your blushing" he said that more as a statement rather then a question.

"_this happens all the time_"sakura thought to herself as she looked at the ground she was walking upon"_theres always such tension between us.why doesnt he realise how i feel about him?surely he isnt THAT dense"_

sakura sighed before saying "see you tomorrow" before taking another path to sasukes one.

as she walked home,she just thought about how much she wanted to tell sasuke how she felt.she wanted to be at ease with him so she could tell him all the things she felt for him,but he makes it impossible.

sasuke felt a absence once sakura had left.he enjoyed the tension.it made him feel alive,teasing his friend.

**CHAP 3.**

sasuke was now facing opposite itachi on a crater strewn battlefield.he observed all the patches of blood and torn clothes on the battlefield and observed himself.he was obviously losing.

he was torn to shreds and there wasnt a stratch on the demonic uchichi.he knew it was time.time to unleash the gates.

sasuke grinned maniacly at his brother.he gave him that something up my sleeve look.

sasuke peformed the seals at lightning pace and watched itachis puzzled look.

sasuke was building up his energy just as he noticed his brother was about to speak"youd take your own life to kill me?"still with a confused look on his face

"dont you realise youl be wiping out the entire uchichi clan.were the only ones left"

these words hit sasuke like a bullet to the chest.he hadnt thought about itachis death in that regard.

he now had a overbearing sense of responsibilty and guilt.but he knew there wouldnt be any other way to kill itachi now.

he was torn between his feelings and stopped his ninjitsu in confusion. he fell to the floor.lost in thought.

"foolish little brother" itachi spat at the ground "your still just a child,all you think about is yourself,what YOU want."

sasuke tried hard to say something back,but the words couldnt come out,all he could do was think.

he just lay there,stuck with the decision to open the gates or not,his head pounded with stress.he pulled at his hair,his breathing got faster.

and before he knew it,he felt the cold steel of itachis sword up against his neck,it took only a split second for the metal to dig into his neck and decapitate him.

sasuke leaped out of bed,gasping at the vision of his own gory death.

his hands were trembling and the bed was covered in sweat.

he had visions like these all the time,but he never got used to them,they always came as a shock.

now his whole epiphany with itachi was being questioned,he was desperatly contemplating whetever killing itachi was the right thing to do or not.

sasuke couldnt get back to sleep,his life missio was to avenge the uchichi clan,but how can he do that if he kills all of them?

he decieded to go out for a walk,along the way he passed sakura and narutos homes.

he had to come up with a plan.

a plan so he could destroy the weasel yet revive the clan at the same time,and little did naruto and sakura know,they were the plan.

**CHAP 4.**

sakura was out shopping for supplies for her mothers shop,during her duties she was daydreaming about sasuke.

"god i wish i knew how to attract him" she thought "hes got my attention with that whole devil may care attitude,but what can i do to catch his eye?"

this had been driving sakura crazy for a long time,she just couldnt figure him out,

she bumped into someone and speak of the devil,it was the uchichi himself.

sasuke raised out a hand,as to offer sakura back off the ground.she grabbed him and hoisted herself up.

she looked sasuke shamefully in the eyes,"sorry.."she said in a whisper.

"my fault"he replied.he leant over to pick up the dropped goods.this shocked sakura a little.usually he didnt care about anyone but himself mostly.this was a odd act of kindness coming from him

he had gathered all the stuff and said"a girl like you will be needing a hand getting all this stuff home,il carry"

he started walking and sakura proclaimed "hey! what do you mean a girl like me?"

he replied "a girl whoss delicate,fragile,sweet and is bumping into people and dropping her shopping all the time."

sakura took a small gasp,she was trying her best to hide her shock.and sasuke just winked and kept walking.

she was still standing in the same spot in disbelief,for a moment before she started running to catch up to him.

they had walked all the way to sakuras house and she feeling a bit gutted that he would be going now.

she giggled and said to him "well,it was a fun walk,maybe il see you again sometime?"

he put on a mildly suprised face and said "i have to go? arent you gonna invite me in?"

sakura just blinked

"its the least you can do for a guy who carried your shopping"he looked at the door to hurry her up

"um yeah sure!" she was shaking,sasuke had never been in her home before.she tried to remember what the house looked like when she left.

she opened the door and to her utter dissapointment it was a pigsty

her mother had a party with some friends the night before and there was bottles of sake everywhere.

"ummmmmm do you HAVE to come in? im kinda busy with,something..."she was hating her mother for this,she couldnt have chosen a worse time to dirty the house.

"sasuke put a hand on her chin and gently lift her head and said "please?"

this was all it took for sakura to change her mind,she opened the door speedily and went inside quick,keeping the door closed behind her"il just clean up quick then you can come in ok?"

she was rushing around kicking bottles under the table where they wouldnt be seen."ok"sasuke replied non-chanantly.

sakura had to bend over to move and few things,and when she stood up and turned around she saw sasuke leaning against the door looking at her.

she thought without realising she was saying it "was you just staring at my bu.."

sasuke interupted "its not THAT messy,better then narutos anyway"

sakura giggled like a schoolgirl,they both moved over the the couch and sat beside each other.

sasuke saw a bottle on the table and a few glasses,"feeling thirsty?"

sakura WAS thirsty,her throat was all dry from talking so much "umm yes please sasuke-kun"she replied quietly

"haah kun" he poured two glasses "i like it when you call me that" he handed her a glass

sakura took a big swig,she needed it to calm her nerves.

"uhmm thank you" she had one hand on her knee,to try and stop it from shaking.sasuke saw this and placed a hand on her knee also.

sakura was getting really hot now,she started babbling to try and take attention away from the fact they were touching "uhu yeah so ummm,i um yeah,i like being called chan aswell you know,sasuke-kun"

sasuke finished off his glass and placed another hand on her face delicately."you know what i want you to call me from now on sakura?"

"what?"she said,barely in a whisper

"koi"

after he said this she didnt do anything,just looked in his eyes.

it was him that moved in for the kiss.one that lasted just under a minute but seemed timeless to the two of them.

sasuke moved his head back and saw that sakuras eyes were still closed and her mouth was still open.

sakura couldnt talk,her voice had frozen.all she could do watch sasuke as he finished off the bottle and then asked her "got anything stronger?"

"upstairs,drinks cabinet," she said in a mono tone.

sasuke laughed "haha you seem so freaked out,whats the matter? never been kissed before?"

"no"she said,ashamed of what he might think.

but sasuke couldnt care less, all he cared about was getting the plan underway.

**CHAP 5.**

sasuke had sakura in his arms as he carried her upstairs,"your very light you know,koi"

she just looked at him and put her arms around his shoulders,they reached the top and sasuke let her down.sasuke asked"wheres the key to lock the front door? il go lock it while you get the drinks into the room with a double bed."

sakura took a key from her pocket and handed it to him,not really thinking about what he had just said.

she did as he asked anyway,she didnt question his motives,she was a state of ecstacy at the moment,unable to think rationally.

as sasuke was locking the door he couldnt help but think to himself now he was alone for a second "_god,what im doing is wrong.im too young for this kind of shit._

_what would my mother think? father? kakashi? everyone? im a horrible person but this has to be done.its the only way_."

he felt a burning rage inside,a cross between guilt and duty.he was always feeling torn between his feelings.it stressed him out alot.

he rushed back upstairs and found the room sakura was in,she was looking a little angry now"sasuke i think we should talk"

he turned down all the lights and closed the curtains. "were going to play a game sakura.do you like truth or dare?"

he sat on the bed and patted it to get sakura to sit closer.

"yeah,its a fun game,ive played that with some girl friends before" she moved closer to him,still a bit confused,not really sure what was going on."_must have been all that sake"_she thought.

"well THIS game.." he said as he opened the bottles,"is all about drink for the dares anddddd how we feel about each other for the truths,you understand?"

sakura nodded,she was suprised at how sordid he was,to invent a game like this. "_has he been planning this? has he always wanted to do this? how long has he liked me?"_

after about a hour of playing sakura had revealed every of her most intimate secrets,it was hard to get them out of her,not after all she had to drink.

sasuke raised a half full glass and looked at a distorted sakura through it "-_sigh- time to get the plan in motion"_he thought,then he finished off the glass and swept all the drinks of the bed.

there was a thunderous smash of broken bottles,and sakura giggled hystericaly.sasuke pulled his top off in a quick motion and sakura soon went quiet.

he crawled closer to her and started planting kissed all over her neck as he felt her hands carresing his back and shoulders.

as he was doing this he was undoing her dress without her realising,when he managed to get his hands onto her bra she sat upright.

"sasuke! what are you doing?"he stopped kissing for a moment to tell her."please sakura,koi.weve both been waiting for this moment so long.i cant wait a moment longer,not now ive tasted your soft skin. please?" she stared at him blankly for a moment before he said "i love you"

all sakura could do was stare in his eyes,sasuke was trying hard to hide his shame at lying to one of his best friends.

"bu-but," sakura was shaking voilently now "i-i ive always wanted this t-to be perfect,n-not after,not when im THIS drunk"

sasuke embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear "didnt you know? you wont get pregnant if youve been drinking,thats why i did it to you"

this of course was complete bullshit,and sasuke felt bad about saying.he had a shamefull look on his face and he was glad sakura couldnt see it.

she was so hammered she would have believed him if he said that he had 6 arms,and the drinking reason was fairly plausible.

she moved father away to look at him,still in his arms and said "thats why you did it? you really care about me dont y-you?"

sasuke just continued kissing down her body and muttered "yeah sure"

sakura just closed her eyes and was in a state of unaware bliss.she was almost fully undressed now.

sasuke peeled off her wet knickers and threw them to the floor,he whipped off his clothes off quick and had his erect dick in his hand,ready to enter sakura.

he pressed up against her but she shot up quick and sat upright"sasuke!wha-so soon? cant we play around for a while longer?i-i want this to last"

"_god..."_sasuke thought"_i want this done and over with as soon as possible"_

"are you sure you mean that koi?"sasuke said in a deep voice"you dont know what you want,your drunk"

sakura was taken aback by his aggresiveness"i-i,.." she just lied back and did as he asked,a little out of fear.

sasuke moved his member onto her pussy,she squeled and asked"can you please be gentle? you k-know.slow sasuke? koi?"

_"god,a screamish virgin,im gonna be here all day"_he thought.

he just gave her a half hearted wink and spread her legs apart.he did as she asked though,and moved slowly inot her,inch by inch.

with every inch she gave out a little gasp,each one more desparate then the last.and with the last few inches she moaned and held her breath,then she felt sasukes crotch up against her.

"its in"he whispered.

she let out a huge moan and shouted "OH GOD!" sasuke cringed at her shouting,her voice was somewhat annoying to him.

he started to move what he thought was slowly when sakura grabbed the sheets and shouted "not so fast!"

he just closed his eyes and muttered "bitch.."under his breath.

he did go slower but not by much.she was buckling slightly with every thrust and he was getting faster and faster.

they both felt things getting tighter and more intense.and they both were rythmically moaning.

she moved her hands to his chest to stop him moving and said"sasuke,i dont know if i believe you about the me not getting pregnant thing"

"fine then" he said " il pull out before before i come ok?" and started thrusting slowly again.

"promise?" she asked tenderly.

"YES!"he bikcered back at her.

he just went back to his faster motion and closed his eyes.sakura got a fright from him shouting and tears started to form in the corner of her eye.all she could do know was lie there.and wait for it to end.sasuke turned nasty and she had sooooo much to drink,she just felt like dying right now.

**CHAP 6.**

sasuke woke up the next day with a splitting hangover,not so bad that he couldnt remember anything.he remembered everything that happened last night.

"_poor sakura,her hangover must be a million times worse."_ he punched his pillow.he was so dissapointed in himself.he didnt want to hurt his friend but it had to be done.

he got ready and left the house as soon as possible,keeping his hair over his eyes to keep away the burning sun.

he didnt look where he was going and he ended up walking into someone.he tilted his head to shift the fringe aside and saw it was no other then naruto.

as usual,naruto had that look on his face as though he had been looking for him all day long.

"oi!"

"good morning naruto,i was looking for you"

narutos expression went quickly from frustrated to curious. "oi?" he said dopely.

yes naruto,todays your lucky day.today you get the women of your dreams,and im going to help you."

naruto stratched his head before saying in a unsure tone"tsnuade?"

"NO!" sasuke shouted "sakura you fool!"

"ooo!" naruto started doing little jumps of joy "sakura-chan! wonder where she is,havent seen her in days..."

sasuke looked at naruto for a moment before asking"naruto,how much do you really like sakura?"naruto gave his famous stupid look and just said"i err um.." sasuke asked"do you love her with all your heart?will you stick by her during her darkest hour no matter what?"

narutoss expression changed from a dumb look to a determined one,like he instantly understood what sasuke meant.and he nodded his head in confirmation.

ok well.." sasuke said "im going to help you get sakuras attention and win her heart understand?"

naruto smiled gleefully and nodded his head.

sasuke and naruto are both standing in a field,and sasuke is holding a large rock.

"ok naruto,i want you to pretend in sakura carrying her shopping home"

"uhhh,thats a rock and you look nothing like sakura-chan"

"jesus naruto!get a grip! its-just-pretending"

"..."

"right now,im sakura,and im obviously struggling with this roc..er shopping."

"AH! you said rock there! see? i told you this was dumb"

sasuke threw the rock at narutos feet and it crushed them in a sickening thud.he fell over,grasping his foot in anguish."look! you ignorant baka! do you wanna get into sakuras knickers or what!"

naruto sat there rubbing his foot giving sasuke a look of doom.he stood back up,somewhat eager to get on with the training.

after several frustrating(more so to sasuke,at having such a retarded student) hours of role play sasuke had almost honed naruto inot the perfect gentleman.

"so naruto,what do you do when sakura looks like she needs help?"

"i help her! and not..just,goof around like i used to"

"good girl!"

"..."

"and what do you say every now and then?"

"something nice about her personality! or looks!"

"and what..."

"its ok sasuke,i remember the rest"

sasuke was sure he did so he just nodded."ok so naruto,i want you to be as nice to her as you can,shes going to need you these next few days."

naruto look puzzled at this ambigious comment."whats that mean..and why did you teach me all this stuff?"

"well im getting sick and tired of you chasing after her all the time,its tiring...that and i just want my friends to be happy.you two deserve each other"

naruto didnt know what to say to that,he just looked confused."_im a friend?"_he asked himself.

"haha i bet kakashi couldnt teach me these things,you cant get a education like THAT from a book!"

the two boys just laughed and naruto said "i bet youl make a great teacher when your older sasuke,what DO you wanna do when your older?"

sasuke felt a sliver of despair,he wasnt going to live long enough for that."i have to go naruto."sasuke walked away with haste,leaving a confuddled naruto in his dust.

**CHAP.7**

narutos comment had sasuke in a spin.his feelings where all over the place and he was still weighing the good vs the bad about killing itachi.he needed to go somewhere where he could think.itachi would be in town soon.if he didnt make up his mind soon,it will be too late.

he perched atop a cliff where he could see the entire village,narutos home,sakuras home,the school,kakashis house...

just seeing all that brought up a lot of memories,all the adventures they had together.everything theyve seen and done.they had such epic live for people so young.

but sasuke still thought about the future,thats if he would have one.

he couldnt deciede whetever he wanted to live or kill himself and itachi,he didnt know what he wanted.he buried his face in his hands in sheer frustration.

_"would everyone want me to avenge them?would they rather i revive the clan then end it?_

_theres so much shame to the name now.its proppally better if it becomes extinct.it ill never be to its former glory._

_i shouldnt have all this responsibility on me! im too young for this."_

he looked up and saw the sunset,it was pretty late after all.it had been a busy day for him.he must have been thinking for hours.the orange glow of the sun made sasuke feel tranquil.he could clear his head of all thought and calm himself before he had a nervous breakdown.

he had sat there in absoulote silence when he heard a familiar voice."sasuke"

he sat up and turned round and saw it was none other then sensei kakashi.

"sensei"

"hes here sasuke.is there no way i can change your mind before you do what i think your about to do?

"no sensei,my mind is set"

"no loose ends to tie up?"

"everythings sorted,just do me a favour sensei"

"hmm?"

"make sure naruto and sakura get together"

"hmm?"

"haha im just sick of this whole will they or wont they thing they have going on." truth was,sasukes true motive was deeper then that,but that was all kakashi needed to know.

"uhh i guess,ok itachis on the outskirts to the west.sure you dont want me to come?"

"no sensei.this is something i have to do on my own."

sasuke ran at full speed over the towns roofs and trees.his day was finnaly here.

as soon as he landed near the gates he looked around and heard nothing.but after he scanned the area more thouroughly,he saw a mysterious black figure gliding across the ground.sasuke looked at the persons eyes and a set of red iriss were staring right back at him.

"little brother"

"weasel"

**CHAP.8**

before the words had barely let the uchichis mouth sasuke was peforming the dreaded gates seal.but even at sasukes full speed itachi managed to stop him.several kunais were thrown and pinned sasuke and his hand to a tree.it wasnt a half-hearted throw.sasukes hand was definitly broken.

"now how are you going to do your little magic tricks now that your hand is broken?"

sasuke said nothing.he just removed the knifes and held his limp hand in anguish.

this searing pain made him think he was doomed.itachi was right,he couldnt peform the move with this pain,it was just too much.

itachi drew his sword slowly from his holster while sasuke stood up slower."i knew i should have killed you when i killed every one else"

these words make sasuke grind his teeth in anger,he clenched his still working fist tightly,and itachi saw this."you remember that night brother? remember all the corpses,the streets awash with blood.ahh yes it was perfect training that night."

sasuke was just getting madder and madder inside.

he felt such rage,hearing his clan talked about in such a manner,and itachis carefree manner didnt help things either.

"is that all they were to you? just target practise for that stupid sword of yours?"

"ahh! you finnally decieded to speak,keep it up.i want to get to know you before i kill you"

"your sick,your a twisted freak,why did you do it!"

"...you know why" itachi gave a evil glare

"i do?"

"well you can ask mother and father why.youl be joining them soon"

sasuke couldnt hack it anymore,without thinking about the pain.he put his hands in the position for the seal.

"its no use,your too weak little uchichi"

sasuke bit on his lips and started to peform the seals anyway,he had to fight through the pain,and ignore the sickining cracks his hand made when he bent it.itachi just looked on,unimpressed.

as soon as every seal was complete,sasuke felt a searing rage through his body.like a bad kind of chakra,one he had never felt before.

he was being lifted up from the ground by some otherwordly force and he looked down at itachi and saw him smiling.

he said something but sasuke couldnt hear,his words were distorted.there was a loud burning sound distorting everything,presumably the chakra surrounding him.

sasuke didnt have to think,his body instinctivly acted on its on and moved towards itachi at lightning speed.

he punched at his cloak with his entire force,pushing him back several feet everytime,he had no idea of the damage he was doing.he couldnt see his face and there was no evidence of damage under that disguised cloak.

sasuke kept attacking and covered a large distance quickly,itachi was still on his feet.it was only when sasuke started to feel the chakra getting weaker that he desisted and watched as itachi finnally stood still,reeling from the attacks.

a drop of blood came out from the bottem of his cloak,and another,and more.till there was a small puddle.sasuke saw his face and his eyes were rolled back into his head,his body slumped to the floor and was now just a lifeless pile of black velvet and blood.his last thoughts were thoughts of pride,now his brother was strong.

as sasuke felt the chakra leaving him,he felt his thoughts clearing as well.he was in a state of calm.his mind was clear and he felt immensly satisfied.

he was now free of the lifelong curse that had haunted him for all his life.

he closed his eyes and fell on top of his deceased nemesiss body.

**CHAP.9**

the sky was grey and it was raining.there was an entire village of people all dressed in grey and black.the rain pelting of the hats and heads of hair.

there was a coffin with the uchichi symbol embelmed being laid into the ground.two figures who sat the closest were naruto and sakura.holding hands.

naruto looked on with a serious face understandably,he was in deep thought about losing his best friend.he hadnt forgotten about these last days,everything sasuke had taught him.naruto and sakura were holding hands.

sakura was holding narutos hand with one hand and keeping her face covered with the other.even thought she hated sasuke for what he did to her,it didnt hurt any less losing him.tears were flooding down her face.

she really didnt know what to think,she had been in such deep contemplation these last few days.and now she was aware of the burden that was upon her she really didnt know what to think.

she moved her hand down to her stomach and looked at naruto who stared at the sky and felt the rain run down his face.

flashback

sasukes pumping was getting faster and faster and sakura him getting harder inside of her,she was sure something was gonna happen any second now.she was too drunk to stop anything,and sasuke had his hands pinning down sakuras arms.

he had his face looking down and as he moved sakura felt his hair move along her body.she looked down at the mishmash of bodies and was hypnotised by the motion of sasuke quickly entering and leaving her body.

she felt her arms being held tighter and sasuke was pounding harder and deeper it was hurting her now.

he moved his head down to her body and let out a moan,muffled by her skin.

sakura felt him slowing down and also felt a hot sticky mess seeping out of her.she heard his breathing return to normal.

she put a hand on his shoulder and he moved his head up to look at her

"sasuke,you d-did pull out before?..."

he just looked at her coldly and said in a non-apologetic manner "whoops"

she slapped him across the face viciously.it was beeming red.

she had never felt so bitter about anyone in her life,she wanted him to get out of her and get out of her house.and yet she was still unsure about what had just happened thanks to the alchohol.sasuke got up and got dressed and left as inconspiciously as he could and sakura fell into a deep deep slumber.


End file.
